1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device for a camera.
2. Discussion of Background
As is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 220533/1991, a conventional data processing device for a camera determines whether a correction value read from an involatile readable and writable memory (electric erasable programmable read only memory; hereinafter, EEPROM) is in a predetermined area or not, performs a correction calculation by using the correction value when the correction value is in the predetermined area, and regards the correction value as abnormal when it is out of the area, thereby preventing serious disadvantage of a camera based on unjustified writing to the memory or destruction of data.
In the conventional data processing device, when the data read from the EEPROM is determined to be invalid, although the using of the correction value is prohibited and an alarm is issued to a photographer, the processing may be performed without the correction calculation, or a later processing may be discontinued, and therefore, a correct picture taking may not be performed.